


Artist's Block

by CannibalCorruption



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCorruption/pseuds/CannibalCorruption
Summary: You are struggling with artist's block and can't get your mind off it. Hannibal has some ideas on how to take your mind off your problems - sternly.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Artist's Block

**Author's Note:**

> (Same reader character as in “You’ve Been Terribly Rude.” The stories are not connected, so you don’t have to have read the other one to read this one. But if you want more character development before the smut that is this story, feel free to check out that story first.)

I stood in front of my canvas, staring at it blankly as I fidgeted with a paintbrush. It was a relaxed day at home so I wore what I usually do: an oversized T-shirt and panties. I racked my brain for something to paint. Anything. I paced around, trying to get some inspiration from somewhere but nothing was coming to mind. I put the brush down and picked up a sketchbook and a pencil and went down to the living room.

Hannibal was sat on the couch, reading a book and wearing a charming red sweater. It was his day off. He looked up and smiled at me and I smiled back. He went back to his book and I sat down next to him and opened my sketch book to a blank page. I stared at it for a minute and then thumbed back to look at some unfinished pieces. I settled on one and started idly sketching some details but stopped after a few minutes. It was just no good. I huffed audibly. Hannibal looked over at me.

“Something wrong, my darling?” he inquired.

“I’ve got artist’s block,” I sighed. “No matter what I do, I can’t seem to settle on any ideas. Everything I try to start, I just don’t feel like working on. I have no inspiration whatsoever.”

“It sounds like quite the frustration,” he put closed his book and set it down on the coffee table.

I closed my sketchbook, irritated. “Does this ever happen to you?”

“It does indeed.”

“And what do you do to get inspired again?” I asked.

“It’s hard to say,” he told me. “I might go for a walk or get some exercise. Go sit outside for a while, perhaps.”

“Outside? Gross…”

He chuckled. “Perhaps you’re thinking too hard. Why don’t you take your mind off things for a bit?”

“You’re probably right. No, wait, you’re always right.” I put my sketchbook and pencil on the coffee table. I paused. “I don’t feel like doing anything else… I really just want to get some art done.”

“It is my professional opinion that you are hyper-fixating and need to think about something else for a while,” he advised.

I sighed and thought for a moment. “I’m just having a hard time not fixating, I guess. I don’t know what to focus on. My brain is all over the place…”

“An unquiet mind can be quite the stressor,” he said, moving to sit closer to me. “Perhaps what you need is a distraction.” He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss. I smiled and put my arms around his neck.

“This is a good idea,” I stated as he slowly pushed me back into the throw pillows and kissed me again. 

“You seem a little distracted from the distraction,” he told me, placing his hand on my cheek.

“Nothing you can’t fix, I’m sure,” I said. He traced his thumb along my lips. I parted them just enough to take his thumb into my mouth and suck on it.

“I’m sure I can get you to think about something else.” He pressed his thumb down on my tongue and stroked it slowly. “Especially if you follow my directions. Are you in the mood for following my directions today?” I nodded. “That’s my good girl.”

He pulled his hand back and kissed me, slowly and deeply. He slid his hand up under my shirt and caressed me. He made soft circles around my nipple with his thumb as he gently squeezed my breast.

“Now, my dear, I want you to focus,” he ordered patiently. “On every… subtle… sensation.” 

I’d begun to breathe more quickly. I nodded and pulled him back to kiss me again. I couldn’t get enough of the feeling of his tongue against mine. I tried to do as he said and focus on everything I was feeling, instead of being in my head about the artist’s block. My nipples were hard under his gentle touch, his tongue slick against mine, his lips soft. However, my mind was betraying me and occasionally bouncing back to thinking about what I felt like I should have been doing. As if he knew what I was thinking, he pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes.

“What did I say about focusing?” he asked sternly. 

I sighed, not really knowing what I had to say for myself. His other hand moved up to my throat and he squeezed firmly. My breath caught in my throat as he squeezed. I placed my hands over the one wrapped around my throat. He resumed stroking my breasts and thumbing my nipples and he loosened his grip on my neck. Each time my mind wandered, he could read me like a book, and would squeeze again. 

Finally, he let go of my throat, sat up and patted his knees. “Come here. Over my knee.” I blushed and did as I was told, lying across his lap, ass in the air vulnerably. He pushed my shirt up to the middle of my back. “We’ll hardly need these.” He abruptly pulled my panties off, letting them drop to the floor. Goosebumps raised on my skin as more of my skin was exposed to the cool air. He ran his fingers along my butt cheeks. If I wasn’t wet before, I certainly was now.

“I’ll give you a stronger stimulus to focus on,” he said, landing a hard spank on me. I yelped and he caressed my ass, causing the sting to dissipate. “That seems better. Do you like when I take control from you?”

“Yeah…” I breathed, grabbing onto the side of the couch cushion for stability. He spanked me again, the sting spiking again. I gasped, breathing more quickly than before. He ran his hands along my legs and up teasingly near my crotch but not touching me where I wanted him to the most.

“How does it feel to be laid so bare in front of me?”

“I… feel exposed… but exhilarated,” I replied, my body begging for a more intimate touch as he idly trailed his fingers along my stinging ass cheeks.

“Is that so?” he asked, interested, as if I was one of his patients, and suddenly spanked me hard again. I choked back a yelp. “Now, what is it exactly you want, my dear?”

“I just want you to touch me,” I told him, my core swollen with anticipation and desire. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

“This isn’t about what I want,” he pressed, landing another hard slap down on my ass. “You need a muse and a distraction. I aim to be both for you.” 

He slid his hand between my legs and agonizingly slowly moved up. He pressed his fingers into my folds and began to stroke my clit. I whimpered as he made circles around it. I gripped the couch cushion tightly as he continued to work on me. Every moment that passed, I was more and more his. My mind was no longer wandering. I was focused solely on him and how he was making me feel. 

“So wet for me, my darling,” he purred, fully enjoying reducing me to a whimpering puddle of desire. 

I could only mewl in response as I could feel myself approaching climax. I was breathing hard and my skin was on fire. Suddenly, he pulled his hand back completely and landed a hard spank on my butt cheek. I looked back at him desperately.

“It’s too soon,” he reasoned. “Patience. Is. A. Virtue.” He punctuated each word with a spank. He went back to stroking my clit slowly. I moaned in both pleasure and frustration. “You know how important discipline is – and manners.” I was melting under his touch, desperate for release.

“Ahh, please, Hannibal…” I pleaded, throat dry from breathing hard. He gathered up my hair and grabbed onto it, pulling my head back.

“Hmm, how can I say ‘no’ when you ask nicely like such a good girl?” 

He began moving more swiftly as his middle and ring fingers made circles around my clit. I was incredibly wet and his fingers glided over me with ease. I felt waves of pleasure wash over me like water and shoot through me like electricity simultaneously. Then suddenly, with a loud yelp, I came, bucking and shuddering against him. He slowed his pace and gave me a few final strokes, causing my whole body to twitch. 

The part of me that had been hyper-fixated and distraught earlier was certainly satisfied, but another part of me wasn’t. The greedy part that always wanted more.

“Let’s go upstairs, then,” he said, helping me to stand up. I looked at him, relieved that we were on the same wavelength as usual. “We’re hardly finished.” He took my hand and we went upstairs to our bedroom.

He pulled off his sweater as I removed his pants and underwear. He took off my shirt and tossed it aside. I lied down on the bed and he followed suit, on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he reached over to grab a condom from the drawer in the bedside table. Placing my hands on his chest, I kissed him as he opened it and put it on. I ran my hands over his chest, tracing along his muscles, up to rest my arms around his neck. He pressed his length into my folds, grinding into my slick wetness. He reached up, caressed my cheek, and looked into my eyes.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me today, my love,” he praised and kissed my neck. “All your stress about your art,” he trailed kisses along my neck and jaw, “when you’re such a stunning piece of art yourself.” I buried my fingers in his hair as he teased my entrance with the tip of his penis. “I will always be here to calm your anxiety and to be an effective distraction.” 

I smiled. “I don’t deserve you, Hannibal.”

“No, you don’t,” he stated flatly, coming up to look into my eyes once more. My expression faltered slightly. “You deserve more than that which I can articulate.” I smiled and pulled him in to kiss me. As his tongue entered my mouth, he slowly pushed himself inside me. I inhaled deeply and let out a whimper as he filled me up, nibbling my bottom lip. He rocked back and forth, thoroughly lubricating himself, before he began to build up a steady pace. I was absolutely addicted to him: his voice, his lips, his scent, his cock, all of him. With every thrust, sensation throbbed and pulsed within me. I couldn’t help but moan recklessly.

Suddenly, I decided to use all my pelvic strength to clench my muscles as tightly as I could causing him to wince in pleasure. I loved when I had such an effect on him. I did this several times.

“I don’t recommend continuing that, my dear,” he grunted, continuing thrusting. I smirked and decided not to listen to him. I clenched my muscles again. He smirked. “But you had to be a brat eventually, didn’t you?” He pulled back and grabbed onto my arms, pushing them up above my head and pinning me down. He leaned back down and spoke into my ear. “Maddeningly charming.”

He began thrusting harder and faster. Nearly unbearable pleasure filled me up as my skin burned and I began to sweat. I mewled and moaned as he pounded into me, my legs clinging to him for dear life. Before I knew it, I came hard, arching my back, pleasure flowing through my entire body. He continued on until he joined me, coming as well, with a deep growl. He leaned down and kissed me as I utterly melted under him, weak with sensation. 

After a moment, he rolled off me and disposed of the condom. I cuddled up to him, resting my head on his chest and wrapping an arm around him. He put his arms around me and we lied there, recovering from deep breaths and quickened heartbeats.

“You always have a solution to my problems, Hannibal,” I told him, smiling into his chest.

“And I’ll always be here for you, my love,” he said, holding me tight. 

I was certainly no longer hyper-fixated on my problems. Instead, I was overcome with contentment. I loved him so much. And nothing was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Writing Blog](https://cannibalcorruptionwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog (Mostly Self Ship)](https://cannibalcorruption.tumblr.com/)


End file.
